


Just Another Life

by Supernatural_Emo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Blood, Broken Bones, Child Neglect, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I apologize for this., I made OCs just for this book., Idiots who can't take care of a child correctly, Kidnapping, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Other, Pain, Patton and Logan adopted Virgil, Roman is only eight, Severed fingers, Slow burn Prinxiety, Starving of a minor, Torture, Updates completely random, Virgil is only seven, Virgil needs a hug, Warning there is triggering content here, drunk people, i can't tag, i like angst, too many tags, too much pain, welp can't hurt to try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_Emo/pseuds/Supernatural_Emo
Summary: Virgil Hunter is just eight years old when he's thrown into a orphanage. Logan and Patton come around and find Virgil. Virgil finds his home and gets settled in. All is good and fine for about a year. Until Virgil is targeted and kidnapped. Well, what happens after that. Will Virgil go back into his shell and hide away. Or will he brush it all off and say it's okay?





	1. Introduction and Characters

Welcome to Just Another Life. Thanks for taking a stab at my story. Uh, this won't be any good I can tell you this now but, if you choose to read, thanks if not then okay. Your choice not mine. I'm not one for posting dates so you might get one a week or a month. Sorry. Well, enjoy!

 

Virgil Hunter.

Parents: Adopted by Logan and Patton Sanders.

Grade Level: Second grade.

School: Western Elementary School.

Gender: Male.

Age: 7

Extra: Shy and nervous around everyone. Has anxiety. Enjoys math.

 

 

Patton Sanders.

Parents: Jane and Carter Berry.

Job: Works at local pet shelter as a volunteer.

Gender: Male.

Children: Virgil Hunter

Age: 20

Extra: Loves everyone and tried to give out hugs. Always asks to hug Virgil.

 

 

Logan Sanders.

Parents: Martha and Arlen Bruce.

Job: Science Teacher at Western High School.

Gender: Male.

Children: Virgil Hunter.

Age: 22

Extra: Tried to help Patton control his urge to hug everyone. Also helps Virgil with his anxiety.

 

 

Roman King.

Parents: Thomas King.

Grade Level: Second grade.

School: Western Elementary School.

Gender: Male

Age: 8

Extra: Acts very much like a prince. Schools popular kid even though he's in second grade.

 

 

Thomas King.

Parents: Unknown.

Job: Preforming Arts teacher at Western High School.

Gender: Male.

Children: Roman King

Age: 21

Extra: Sweet and kind to everyone. Encourages Roman's prince-like behavior.

 

 

Jane Berry:

Parents: Deceased

Job: Business woman

Gender: Female.

Children: Patton Sanders and Megan Berry.

Age: 40

Extra: Looks mean but is really a sweetheart. Takes a strong liking to Virgil.

 

 

Carter Berry:

Parents: Deceased.

Job: Shelter owner.

Gender: Male.

Children: Patton Sanders and Megan Sanders.

Age: 42

Extra: Really protective of his family. Actually a really good cook.

 

 

Martha Bruce:

Parents: Deceased

Job: History Teacher at Western High School.

Gender: Female.

Children: Logan Sanders.

Age: 43

Extra: Really strict and emotionless around everyone but the family.

 

 

Arlen Bruce:

Parents: Deceased

Job: Math Teacher at Western High School.

Gender: Male.

Children: Logan Sanders.

Age: 43

Extra: Shoots out random facts every now and then. Helps teach Virgil extra math.

 

 

Megan Berry:

Parents: Jane and Carter Berry.

Job: Unemployed

Gender: Non-Binary

Children: None

Age: 22

Extra: Sweet cookie. Can't cook to save their life. Best friends with Virgil.

 

 

Well, here goes nothing. See you next chapter!

-Echo


	2. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So this is going to have a lot of triggering content and I might forget to say the specifics of it in the chapter summary. If that happens please kindly let me know. I don't want anyone to get hurt or something because I didn't say anything. Anyyyyways. Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> TW: Child abuse. I think that's all. Let me know if there's anything else.

_Flashback._

"Shut up child!" His father screamed at the boy on the floor. The boy whimpered and looked away from him. His mother tisked at him.

"Worthless boy." She said with venom clear in her voice. The boy was only six years old. His name is Virgil Hunter. Virgil can't read. He can't do basic math. He never went to school. He was forced to stay at home and be a punching bag for his parents whenever they got drunk.

"I'm sorry Papa." Virgil murmured. His father struck him across the face.

"That's sir to you, boy." He spat out and Virgil squeaked and nodded quickly.

"I'm sorry sir." He mumbled out and looked at the floor.

"Stupid." His father mumbled and left the room.

"Virgil, sweetheart. We are very disappointed in you." His mother said with false sweetness. Virgil nodded and murmured out apologizes. His mother just shook her head and left the house. His father following ten minutes after, dressed in different clothes seeing how his other ones were covered in Virgil's blood. An hour later they came back completely wasted.

"Virgil~" His mother sang out. Virgil quickly rushed to kneel before the two, not wanting to get in any more trouble.

"Yes ma'am?" He whispered and looked at the floor.

"We're home, boy. Did you finish your chores?" His father slurred out. Virgil tensed up. They had given him chores to do? He shook his head slowly. Virgil heard a growl coming from his father.

"We feed you, we give you a place to stay, we let you live and this is how you repay us?! By not doing what you've been told?!" His father screamed. Virgil kept his head down and yelped when he was backhanded. The backhand sent him flying across the room. He held his face where he had been smacked. Next think he knew were kicks raining down on his whole body. He tried to cover his face with his arms but it didn't do much. It just broke his arm and his arms were moved out of the way.

"Worthless." His mother said as she watched his father.

“You stupid pig!” His father screeched at the boy on the floor. They were drunk again he thought to himself. This was not good. This wasn't the first time either. Virgil squeezed himself up against the wall, making him as small as he could. In his state, it was pretty small. A beer bottle, thrown by his mother, smashed by Virgil’s head, making him yelp and curl up tighter. His parents threw more words at him and Virgil believed every one. His parents were truly awful to be telling their child all of these things. 

Fat

Useless

Waste of space.

Idiot.

Just kill yourself already.

No one would care.

No one would notice.

Kill yourself.

Nobody knows you anyways.

Those words and so many more where screamed at Virgil. He believed every single one, cause’ who wouldn’t believe their parents? While they said all those words, his father was also hitting and kicking the small boy on the floor violently. But, Virgil didn’t feel any of it anymore. He could only hear those words echoing in his head over and over and over. The words never do disappear.

_Flashback end._

Virgil still can't remember all that happed that day. All he could remember were sirens, lights, shouts and a small amount of pain. He knew the police had come and taken his parents away and he was thrown into an orphanage. The same orphanage that he's in now. Nobody likes him. Nobody talks to him because he's seen more than they have.

"Heya Kiddo.” A man whispered so he wouldn’t scare the easily frightened boy. Virgil still jumped a bit and looked up. He hadn't realized that someone actually came up to him.

“Hi.” He whispered back. The nice man gave him a gentle smile.

“Wanna come home with me? We could have so much fun. And play games! You seem really nice too!” The other started to get excited.

"Why choose someone like me? I'm sure Billy would want to play." He murmured and pointed. Virgil was extremely confused. Why was this nice man wanting him? There were so many other kids would would be better.

"Kiddo-" But, Virgil kept going.

"Or...or Luna. Luna's nice. She likes people."

"Vir-"

"Um...Zoé likes sports."

"Virgil!" The man raised his voice a bit. Virgil flinched back. Virgil held his arms over his head in a protective way.

"M' sorry. Please. M' so sorry." He murmured.

"Oh Kiddo. You're too sweet. C'mon. You're perfect." The nice man whispered softly after apologizing.

"Oh! My name is Patton! But you can call me Dad!" Mr. Patton whispered. Virgil nodded.

"I'm Virgil." Virgil murmured. He hated his name sometimes. Mr. Patton just smiled and held out his hand. Virgil grabbed it after a couple seconds. Mr. Patton pulled Virgil gently to his feet.

"Come on Kiddo. Wanna come meet my husband?" Mr. Patton asked. Husband? That's awesome. Virgil thought to himself. Virgil nodded and Mr. Patton gently tugged him along towards the front desk where a tall man in a tie stood with Mrs. Jackson.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson." Virgil murmured, Mrs. Jackson didn't like him at all. She just barley tolerated him. When he first got there it had been drilled into his head to always say Mrs. or Mr. no matter what the other said to call them. That's why he called the nice man Mr. Patton.

"Virgil." She said without sparing him a glance. The tall man finished signing a paper then turned towards Mr. Patton.

"Hey Logy!" Mr. Patton exclaimed and hugged him tightly.

"Patton. I just saw you less than ten minutes ago." Tie-man said. Mr. Patton looked down at Virgil.

"Oh! This is Virgil." He said.

"Salutations Virgil. I am Logan. Please call me what you are comfortable with." Mr. Logan said. Virgil nodded and tried to respond.

"S...s...sal...salut...ations....?" He questioned after trying. Mr. Logan and Mr. Patton chuckled at his attempt.

"Salutations." Mr. Patton responded with a giggle. Mr. Logan turned to Mr. Patton.

"I have finished signing the papers." He then crouched down and looked at Virgil.

"Ready to go?" Virgil nodded and Mrs. Jackson stepped in.

"Wait. This is the one you're adopting?" Virgil hung his head. Of course. Mrs. Jackson was going to change their minds like they did with his other would-be families.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Mr. Logan asked her. Mrs. Jackson nodded.

"You see, he can't read, do basic math, he can't play sports." She was about to continue but Mr. Patton interrupted her.

"So? We can help him!" He said with a smile.

"We do not care what he can and cannot do. We would like him if he would like to come with us." Virgil 's head shot up. They actually want to adopt him and they were actually giving him a choice? Well, there's a first time for everything. This family might just work out...

"Can I?" He blurted out before he could stop himself. Mr. Patton just smiled.

"You sure can, Kiddo." Mr. Patton said. Mr. Logan gave Mr. Patton a look and gestured to the door. Mr. Patton nodded and gently tugged Virgil out. He brought Virgil to a car and opened the back door.

"Hey Kiddo. Logan will be out soon so we're just gonna chill in the car. Okay?" Virgil nodded and climbed into the car. Mr. Patton closed the car door and walked around to the passenger side. He got in and they both waited for Mr. Logan. A couple minutes later, Mr. Logan walked out with a small bag. He got into the car and handed Virgil the bag.

"Mrs. Jackson said this was yours." He explained as Virgil took the bag. He nodded. This was probably the only item he had. His black, warm and comforting jacket. He pulled it gently out of the bag. Virgil didn't want to break it seeing how it was already nearly into shreds. He put it on carefully and sighed. Mrs. Jackson had confiscated it after he refused to take it off.

"Alright! Let's go!" Mr. Patton said as the other adult started the car. Mr. Logan backed out of the orphanage after making sure everyone was buckled.

"It's going to be a long trip." Logan murmured to himself.


	3. New People

"This...this can't be mine..." Virgil whispered as he looked at the room Mr. Patton and Mr. Logan said was his own. He never did have his own room before. Usually he was locked into a closet and even the drier once. The room was painted a soft, light purple and gray. There was a twin sized bed tucked into the corner with dark purple sheets.

"Do you like it?" Mr. Patton asked softly. Virgil looked around the room with wide eyes and nodded. He spotted the black desk in the corner and a single black and purple hoodie hanging in the closet.

"Tomorrow we will get more stuff for your room. Seeing how it is so bare and all." Mr. Logan said. Virgil quickly turned towards him.

"What? N...no it's okay. I...I'm fine. You d...don't need to b...buy me anything...!" He said hurriedly. Mr. Patton chuckled.

"But Kiddo, we want to!" He said quietly with a smile. Virgil shook his head slowly, afraid to make them mad. He looked down at the ground.

"I...I don't n...need anything else, Mr...Mr. Patton and...and...and Mr. L...Logan..." He said slowly. Mr. Logan and Mr. Patton looked at each other then back at Virgil.

"Come on, Virgil. Let us do this one thing for you. Please?" Mr. Patton asked. Virgil didn't look up so Mr. Logan took a shot. Mr. Logan knelt in front of Virgil.

"Virgil, look. I realize we just met you but you seem like a good kid who deserves a good, healthy lifestyle. Please, please let us do this for you. Please." Mr. Logan begged. Virgil nodded but still didn't look up from the floor.

"Oh! And you can call us by our names. Or! Even Dad or Papa. Whatever you're comfortable with kiddo!" Mr. Patton said.

"I'm going to make dinner for all of us now, okay kiddos?" Mr. Patton asked. Virgil looked up at Mr. Patton with a shocked look. They gave him a room and they were going to feed him? Well, there is a first time for everything. Virgil nodded and Mr. Logan stood up.

"I'll help, Dear." He said and turned back to Virgil.

"Would you like to come help us, Virgil?" He asked softly. Virgil nodded again.

"Okay." He whispered. Mr. Patton held out his hand for Virgil. Virgil flinched away, thinking he was going to be hit for agreeing. Virgil looked at the hand, seeing it not come any closer he looked up at Mr. Patton in confusion. Was he not going to hit Virgil.

"I'm not going to hit you, Kiddo." Mr. Patton said softly. Oh. He wasn't going to be punished. Virgil pulled his hoodie sleeve over his hand before reaching out for Mr. Patton's.

 

~~

 

Virgil sat on the counter where Mr. Patton lifted him (with permission of course) and set him down gently. Mr. Patton handed Virgil a plate with something called pizza on it. Or that's what Mr. Logan said it was. Homemade of course. Mr. Logan and Mr. Patton both asked him if it was okay to invite their neighbors over. Virgil of course agreed because he felt as if he couldn't disagree. Virgil was snapped out of his thoughts when a knock sounded through the house. Mr. Patton looked up from his food with a smile.

"Oh! That must be Thomas and Roman!" He exclaimed and went to go open the door. Mr. Logan looked at him.

"Thomas and Roman King. Our neighbors." He explained. Virgil nodded and set his plate aside. He had lost his appetite. A small boy wearing a paper crown on his head and a fake sword in his hand.

"Halt foul being!" He 'stabbed' Mr. Logan. Virgil whimpered as Mr. Logan faked a sound of pain and fell to the floor with the boy standing over him, looking overjoyed. The boy with the crown looked up and saw Virgil. He waved his sword at Virgil.

"And you might you be? Friend? Enemy?" With every word, the boy stalked closer. Virgil backed up on the counter, out of the others reach. Virgil didn't see Mr. Logan sit up and watch the two interact. Virgil gave a small half wave at the other.

"Oh. Greetings friend!" He put his sword away. Much to Virgil's dismay, the boy hopped up onto the counter next to him.

"My name is Roman King. Who might you be, fair maiden?" He asked, well more like announced. Virgil curled into himself.

"I'm...Virgil..." He whispered. Roman nodded and struck out a hand. Virgil flinched back, hitting his head hard on the wall behind him. He brought up a hand to rub at that area while Mr. Logan stood up.

"Are you okay, Virgil?" Mr. Logan asked. Virgil nodded and turned to Roman.

"Sorry...." He murmured. Roman shook his head.

"Absolutely nothing to be sorry about, my good sir!" He exclaimed the crawled to the edge of the counter. He stood up and looked at Mr. Logan.

"Catch me!" He said before jumping. Virgil panicked and grabbed Roman's sash as soon as his feet left the counter. He pulled the other back and turned him around.

"No." Virgil said before walking to the edge of the counter, sitting down and easily sliding off to the floor. Mr. Logan and Roman watched him with confused and curious eyes.

"Oh." Was all Roman said before copying the other. The two looked around for Virgil, but found he wasn't in the kitchen.

"Virgil...?" Mr. Logan called as he walked out of the kitchen. Virgil stood behind Mr. Patton's legs at the other man tried to talk to him. Virgil was still trying to get over the little stunt Roman did in the kitchen.

"....and this is Virgil. Virgil, will you come say hi to Thomas?" Mr, Patton asked the small boy standing behind his legs. Virgil peaked out enough to give a small wave then immediately go back out of sight. Mr. Thomas chuckled.

"Nice to meet you Virgil." Mr. Thomas said softly with a big smile.

"Hey kiddo? Have you met Roman yet?" Mr. Patton asked. Mr. Logan came out with Roman right behind him.

"Indeed he has." Mr. Logan chuckled.

"He saved me!" Roman exclaimed. Virgil buried his face into Mr. Patton's leg.

"No I didn't." He murmured into the fabric. All the adults chuckled. Roman came up behind Virgil and gently tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Virgil hesitated before turning to look at the prince.

"Thank you." Roman whispered to Virgil. The smaller boy looked shocked as he nodded. Roman flashed him a blinding smile and pulled his hoodie, gently so it wouldn't break anymore, and pulled the other into the living room. Basically away from all the adults. Roman got down on one of knee and held it his crown.

"Here you go, my prince." He said before placing it on Virgil's head. Sure, it fell over half his face. Maybe, just maybe, Mr. Patton was taking photos from the other room of the two. Virgil shook his head and pulled the crown off and placed it back on Roman's head.

"It's yours. You're the hero." He murmured. Roman stood up and flashed Virgil a smile.

"Come on." He said.

"Maybe Mr. Logan and Mr. Patton will let us watch tv!" He said before running off to go find the two. 'Tv?' Virgil wondered. 'Is that the back screen with moving pictures?' Roman came rushing back.

"They said we can! You can pick!" He said, rushing buy and grabbing the remote. He plopped down on the couch and waved Virgil over.

"Come sit." Roman said and turned on the tv. Virgil shuffled over and sat next to the other.

"Whatcha wanna watch?" Roman asked as he put Netflix on. Virgil messed with his hoodie sleeves nervously.

"Uh...I...I've never w...watch tv...?" He whispered and looked down at his hands. He heard Roman gasp.

"So...so you've never watched Disney?" He breathed out. Virgil shook his head. Roman huffed and turned on the first Disney he found. Longs story short, Virgil got sucked in and they ended up watching for hours on end.


	4. (Authors Note)

Fuck. I'm sorry guys. Some things happened. I am currently unable to write. I know it's been forever since this has been updated and I deeply apologize for it. My brain is being an ass to me and Life got in the way. I swear these haven't been abandoned I just haven't had time between my emotions and my life. I know it sounds like an excuse but I can promise you that it's not. I'm just...

Yeah, I can't write at this moment.

 

I'm sorry.

 

I hope y'all can forgive me.

 

-Emo

 

Ps. Yes I realize i am an ass right now.


	5. Movies and Panics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman asks a simple question that sends Virgil down.

The new people were scary to Virgil. He will admit, they really freaked him out when he had first met them. But, as they were watching this new thing called Disney, he started to like Roman. He even started to like Mr. Thomas who had checked in on the two every now and then.

“H..hey, Roman?” Virgil asked softly and hesitantly. Roman paused the movie and turned to show the other that he had his full attention.

“Yeah?” The prince-dude responded in the same soft tone. Virgil kinda felt bad now. He didn’t mean to interrupt the movie and make Roman pause it. 

“N..never mind. Sorry.” Virgil whispered, looking down and started to mess with his nails and a few scabs that were still in the process of healing.

“No, no. It’s alright. Do you need anything?” The princely eight-year-old wasn’t having it. He stared at Virgil with his lovely honey colored eyes. Virgil squirmed under the others stare.

“Uh...how...how many movies a..are there?” Virgil murmured, afraid something bad was going to happen because he made the other pause the movie just so he could ask that. When Roman didn’t respond after a few minutes, he looked up fearfully.

“R..Ro..?” He asked when he was unable to read the others face. Roman seemed to snap out of it after that.

“Oh! Sorry!” He apologized quickly. Before Virgil could respond, Roman started back up and continued talking.

“I was just trying to math!” Roman explained with a smile before he pouted.

“I don't think we can watch them all tonight.” His eyes lit back up quickly though as he looked towards the kitchen hopefully.

“Do you think Mr. Patton and Logan will let us have popcorn?” The excited second grader turned back to Virgil. Upon seeing Virgil's confused look, his jaw dropped.

“Y...you’ve had popcorn. Right?” He gasped dramatically at Virgil’s fearful shake of his head. Virgil flinched back, apologies already on his tongue as he hurried to sit on his knees in front of Roman. Roman paused in his dramatics and looked quizzingly at Virgil.

“Hey, Virge? Whatcha doing?” Roman asked softly, moving to sit on his knees with the other. Virgil was frantically spewing apologies left and right. Roman hummed quietly and slowly moved closer, keeping his hands in view of his newfound friend.

“Can I touch you?” He asked. Luckily, he knew what to do and what not to do. Touching without permission as on the not to do list. At Virgil’s jerky nod, he gently set his hand on the others shoulder and started taping steadily. 

“Heya.” Roman whispered. He remembered back to his four, seven, eight breathing exercise that he was taught ages ago by the school nurse.

“Can you breathe in for four with me, Virge?” He asked, keeping his voice nice and low so that the other wouldn't panic more. At Virgil's nod, he started breathing in and prompting Virgil to do the same. Virgil tried to copy the other. But, he ended up having a coughing fit. Roman just helped him through it and shushed him softly when more apologies came.

“It’s alright. You’re doing great. Just keep breathing.” Roman kept this up until the other was calm and completely in his lap. Not that he minded. He was just glad to help.

“Boys?” Came a very soft and confused voice.

“Is everything alright in here?” Roman identified the voice quickly. It was just Mr. Patton.

“Yessir, Mr. Patton. Everything’s okay.” Roman hummed in response. Mr. Patton gave him a look but nodded nonetheless. He didn’t ask why the two boys were holding onto each other on the floor. That really didn’t matter as much. 

“Okay. If you need anything, holler. Alright?” Mr. Patton waited for a verbal response from the both of them.

“Yessir.” Virgil’s voice was soft and muffled as he hid his face in Roman’s sash. Roman, however, looked sheepishly at Mr. Patton.

“Heya, Mr. Patton?” He asked quietly.

“Yes, Roman?” Mr. Patton responded, still looking confused. Roman gestured towards the remote with his head.

“Do you mind unpausing that for us?” Mr. Patton chuckled softly and pressed play on the movie. 

“Don’t stay up too late. You’re gonna sleep over here tonight, Roman.” Mr. Patton stated calmly but giggled at the look of pure joy that came for the energetic young prince.

“Yes, Mr. Patton…!” He said excitedly but still kept his voice down so that the now sleeping Virgil on his lap wouldn’t wake up. Mr. Patton smiled at the two, happy that Virgil now had someone.

“Okie doke. I’ll get you two a blanket and some pillows. Y’all can sleep out here tonight.” Mr. Patton chuckled and went off in search for the blankets and pillows.

Mr. Patton came back not ten minutes later to find an asleep prince and an asleep Virgil curled up around each other. Well, more like Roman was shielding Virgil from nonexistent foes. But that's alright. They were adorable. 

Mr. Patton gently moved the two so that they were laying down on some blankets and pillows he had laid out. He turned the tv on mute but left the pictures on just in case. He also gently placed the blanket on them both before he shut out the lights and quietly exited the room.


End file.
